


Pillow Talk

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: The Duke managed to open his eyes and look at Sylvain, his Sylvain, his husband, while he made love to him. His honey gaze made him feel as though they were the only two people in the universe, nothing able to come between them and disturb this moment of pure affection.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Lois tweeted about sylvix having very soft, very slow sex and I had to write it..... She also beta'd this for me and I am extremely grateful! Thank you so much for your input and critique, my love!
> 
> This exists in the same universe as my Together fic. :) Not a super important detail for the PWP here but it's important to me! 
> 
> Please enjoy, and stay home!!

The delicate noise of a late afternoon shower was the loudest noise Felix and Sylvain could perceive. They were currently buried underneath a blanket on the loveseat in their guest chamber in Dimitri’s palace, Felix finally on his weekend recess from official duties. It had been a long one, filled with talks late into the evening about the upcoming spring and how the nobles would be assisting Fhirdiad in trade. Some of the southern lords of Faerghus, par for the course, Felix realized, were as petulant as ever, and wanted to raise their prices despite knowing the lords were all working together along the trade routes. Felix had barely spoken in these meetings, knowing his tongue would get him in trouble.

But Sylvain had accompanied him this time to the capitol. During the day he would travel to their friend’s homes and visit for a while or lose himself in the palace’s library. He had a short and carefully selected stack of titles on his side of their guest bed, subjects ranging from reason to sultry works of fiction that made his husband scoff with a gentle roll of his eyes.

“Only looking for more inspiration for things to do to you, my heart,” he’d said with a wink when he saw Felix thumbing through the pages. It wasn’t as if Felix cared, or that their sex life was in need of assistance; he was just somewhat aghast at some of the things those authors had penned.

“I don’t want to be strung up in ropes above our bed,” Felix had said with a sharp look, setting the book down and joining his disrobed husband on the soft sheets. “I fear that might excite you too much and alert our hosts to sordid acts in this guest chamber.”

“No, the ropes are for when we return home, my Duke.”

Felix rolled over from his back to his stomach on top of Sylvain, shoving his arms down under his husband’s back and burying his face in his chest. He’d just awoken very calmly and naturally from a slight snooze, and Sylvain was warm and inviting. It was almost too warm with the blanket draped over them, but it provided a coziness that made Felix not want to get up. He smiled when Sylvain’s fingers linked over the small of his back and hugged him up closer towards his face.

“How was your nap, my love?” The redhead’s voice was low and deep, barely awake himself.

“I didn’t even dream,” Felix replied, scooting up so his lips could graze over Sylvain’s. His head tilted towards the right as it always did, the same butterflies flowing through his veins at the kiss despite all the years they’d been doing it. Even small smooches like these would turn up the corners of the Duke’s mouth. Sylvain too smiled as he kissed him, stretching comfortably beneath him and snuggling down into the couch.

A loud roll of thunder echoed outside, making Sylvain instinctively clutch his husband tighter. He didn’t possess the same fear of it and lightning as he did when he was a child, but the powerful stone walls of Dimitri’s palace didn’t even feel strong enough to assuage him. Felix moved his arms up under his head and kissed him once more, moving across his lips to peck the corners of his mouth.

“Do you want to relax on the bed?” Felix whispered, running his thumb over his husband’s cheek as he looked down into the warm pools of honey that were his eyes. An almost imperceptible nod from him made Felix slowly slide off his chest and offer his hands for Sylvain to take. The redhead sat up but stayed seated, holding Felix’s hands as he looked up at him. He gently pulled Felix towards him, hooking his feet down around his ankles.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, dropping the other’s hands just so he could rest his head on his abdomen and hug around his waist. With a small smirk his fingers slipped down under his ass, ducking beneath the hem of the oversized sweater that Felix was wearing. Sylvain hadn’t realized he’d removed his sleepwear leggings…. With a meaningful kiss to his stomach he looked back up at him and smiled. “I don’t care where I am, as long as I’m with you.”

Felix let out a comfortable breath as his husband’s hands gently ran up and down his back beneath his sweater. He climbed back onto the couch and straddled his waist, snuggling up against his chest. His own fingers slid down past the waistband of his casual pants, holding his ass with a small grin on his face. He closed his eyes in comfort as Sylvain pressed soft, gentle kisses into his neck.

Sylvain let his hands roam around Felix, rubbing small circles into every inch of his skin underneath the garment. Old scars were tenderly traced as his chest rose and fell underneath the body they lie upon. Felix was at complete rest in his arms, shoulders fully relaxed and legs nestled comfortably against his while he touched him. The redhead traveled across the back of the Duke, humming into his neck and planting kisses there each time he touched a scar. When his hands reached his ass, a small intake of breath from the man on top of him made Sylvain laugh quietly.

“Right there,” Felix whispered into his ear, fingers weaving their way into Sylvain’s long red locks. They gently grabbed hold and massaged his scalp lovingly. He purred into Sylvain as the other’s fingers grabbed onto his hips and squeezed, the size allowing Felix’s ass to enjoy his touch.

Felix felt his cock filling as it pressed into Sylvain’s stomach. He buried the desire to whimper against him, knowing it would make him lose all sense of restraint. This slow, gentle exchange was making Felix’s heart pound in his chest, a nice change of pace from the intense love making they usually had.

He pulled back from Sylvain’s neck and looked into his eyes, feeling as though a wave of heat was crashing down upon them from an unknown source. They were half-lidded in desire, but he still maintained a loving, gentle smile upon his lips. His large hands moved from his ass to the Duke’s thighs, running over every inch they could without touching his cock. He too was appreciating the slow burn, but Felix knew he’d tease him in such a way that it’d be all the better later.

Felix scooted back slightly on his lap, bringing his legs up to wrap around Sylvain’s waist. He gently scratched his nails from his lower back upward, coming to rest on his bare pecs. The Duke shivered when his husband rested his hands on his hips and massaged them while he leaned in with his lips parted. Their kiss was soft, both men nearly trembling as they tasted each other. Felix’s brain felt like mush as the familiar taste, scent, and sound of his husband filled him up. This closeness alone was something he could experience and die happy with, knowing Sylvain was never too far away to just simply exist beside him. He felt as though his body were made to rest upon him like this, two halves of a better entity, much like Sylvain being what completed his soul.

“I’m… very happy you decided to accompany me this time, Syl,” Felix said quietly, breaking the kiss, but still close enough to the other that his lips moved against him when he spoke.

“I kinda felt selfish, at first,” Sylvain replied, moving his hands up to Felix’s scalp and moving his fingers into his soft, braided hair. He let out a small groan of pleasure as Felix nestled further into his lap, pressing their stomachs together. “But the thought of you coming here all alone, being by yourself at night after a long day of work… I simply couldn’t allow that, my Duke.” Sylvain allowed himself a hungry growl and pressed his tongue into Felix’s mouth, breathing deeply in restraint as Felix clutched him. “I wanted to be here for you, to hold you if you needed, kiss you when you wanted…”

Sylvain allowed the burning desire to bite into Felix’s neck to burrow back in his mind, instead opting to relax against the back of the couch and bring his husband down into another soft smooch.

“I prefer you be selfish then.”

“You do, huh?” Sylvain asked with a raised eyebrow, licking his lips as he looked up at Felix. “What about you, baby? Would you allow yourself a bit of selfishness?”

Felix took a deep breath and stared into Sylvain’s eyes as he moved his ass over his groin, biting down on his bottom lip as his cheeks flushed crimson. Sylvain had thus far maintained innocence, but as he was grinded upon by Felix, he quickly began to fill down below. It pressed against Felix while he had to watch his husband breathe shakily, his hands lustfully holding on to his hips. Each man could see a deep yearning in the other from their eyes alone.

“If I could be so selfish as to have you spoil me,” Felix replied lowly, squeezing around Sylvain’s waist with his legs. Sylvain’s head felt light as he stood up effortlessly as he held him, kissing him long and deep as he carried him over to their bed. Felix moved aside the curtains of the canopy as he moaned into the kiss, a surging feeling as Sylvain kept him up in his arms. He was able to keep him up with one arm, allowing the other to gently pull him by his hair so his neck was exposed.

“It would be my _absolute_ pleasure, Felix,” Sylvain growled into his skin. He traced a heart onto him with his tongue, using his free hand to squeeze his side. Felix felt his cock hardening even more at the contact, and was fighting deep pants and grunts. He was putty in Sylvain’s arms, nearly limp as he held him up.

As Sylvain climbed up onto the bed, he gently lowered him down onto the sheets and laced their fingers together. “I’ve wanted all day to spoil you, my heart.”

He slid down between Felix’s legs and ran his tongue slowly up his hardening cock, humming against him before he laid a kiss on the tip. His left arm when underneath his thigh and held it while the other went to his base, pumping slowly while he worked up saliva on him. The resulting noises made Sylvain smile against his husband, having to take a shaky breath while Felix gripped the sheets below him.

“F-fuck, Sylvain—” Felix began to bring his legs up over Sylvain’s shoulders but stopped himself, whimpering quietly into his fist in restraint.

“Mmm, is that what you want, Fe?” Sylvain muttered, moving his tongue down over Felix’s base down below it. Felix could be heard taking deep breath after deep breath, toes curling besides Sylvain’s shoulders. The redhead continued pumping his erection lovingly while he dropped his lips over him, humming gleefully at the effect it had on the Duke.

Felix allowed himself a few glances down at his husband while he sucked him. Through a mind of their own, his hips had begun thrusting up into his mouth, trembling at the sensation of his lips around him. He could think of nothing but Sylvain in that moment, nothing except his beautiful red hair, his warm brown eyes looking up at him as Felix gently fucked his mouth. Those large hands of his holding him so firmly yet lovingly, having to hold on to something so he could take his time and not over excite either of them.

He could feel himself becoming painfully hard in his husband’s warmth. Past trysts of theirs ebbed through his mind, making a small smile break through his previously agape, moaning lips. Fooling around in the stables at Garreg Mach, _goddess_ , that one time he sucked Sylvain off under a table in the library… Often times they would rush from lessons straight to one of their dormitories, usually Felix’s because there was only the possibility of one of their neighbors hearing them instead of more. Chores on the weekends usually ended up in a secret rendezvous somewhere on monastery grounds, Felix always throwing caution to the wind just to get a taste of Sylvain. There was always the secret hope of one of his past flings stumbling upon them, wanting nothing more than for one of those women to see _Felix_ wrapped around Sylvain’s cock instead of them. Sylvain had made another promise to him then: to be his and his alone. No more girls, no more empty, meaningless words. Just the two of them together, no matter what.

Those carefree times together spent in the shadows before the war, before so much was at stake.

A small frown played on Felix’s lips when he remembered their relationship through the war. Nights spent yelling at one another because Sylvain had protected him, threats of heartbreak because Felix said he would rather die than lose Sylvain from protecting him. The large hands that so lovingly gripped him now had held him firmly back then, tears in his eyes as Sylvain defiantly told Felix he’d never stop ensuring he survived.

Felix opened his eyes and moaned upon seeing Sylvain now, the scar down his cheek making his appearance even more attractive and emotional for Felix to see. He panted as he sat up against the pillows on the headboard, having to bite his lips to keep from whining. Sylvain’s eyes were wide and excited as Felix got on his knees and took his hair in his hands, holding him as he thrusted his cock down into his mouth.

Sylvain slowed his hungry sucks to reposition himself on the pillows, pulling Felix onto his chest. He gripped his ass lovingly as he bobbed his head up and down, maintaining a steady rhythm on him that made his husband’s legs tremble against his shoulders. He could taste precum forming on his head, so he slowed his movements and looked up at Felix with half-lidded eyes.

“Does that feel good, baby?” he whispered with his lips parted, red from the friction and buildup of saliva. Felix’s hands achingly gripped the headboard, his face visible between them. His chest was threatening to heave, his brows furrowed tightly on his forehead. “Let me know if I’m making you feel good, Fe...” 

“Syl—you feel _so fucking_ g-good,” he whispered in reply, squeezing Sylvain with his knees as he slowed his thrusts into his mouth. His entire body was aflame with desire, feeling the heat from the top of his scalp to the bottom of his feet. Each full thrust of his cock into his husband’s mouth was met with a moan of pleasure, Sylvain’s nails lightly digging into his ass. The other’s thumbs pressed into his hips meaningfully, and his eyes never once moved from Felix. His tongue lapped away each drop of precum that dribbled out of him, sending electric jolts up his groin into his stomach. When he returned his hands to Felix’s base, the Duke let out a sharp breath and pulled out of his mouth.

“Fuck me,” he quietly demanded, leaning down to kiss him while he pulled on his hair. “Go slow, make it l-last.”

Sylvain sat up, reaching over into the nightstand to pull out their oil. He lazily threw it on the bed beside them before pulling Felix into his lap like he’d been on the couch. When Felix began to suck on his neck and pump the base of his erection, he growled into his ear in appreciation.

“Fuck, just like that, baby,” he purred, reaching for the oil and pouring some on his fingers. Felix palmed him tenderly while he kissed his neck, but it was the soft whines from the Duke that had Sylvain’s heart pounding. Seeing him so utterly relaxed and enjoying himself was something that had never grown boring. Any moment he could make Felix smile, genuinely smile and be happy, made all their years of suffering worth it.

As he pressed his forehead against his husband’s he saw his wedding ring on his finger, the small Gautier crest on the top making him feel weightless. The added benefit of seeing that hand so lovingly paying attention to the cock he was about to fuck him with only made Sylvain threaten to float away even more. He sucked in air sharply when the other man bit down on his neck.

“I love you,” Felix mumbled against his skin. Sylvain could hear the smile in his voice even without seeing it, relishing in the shaky breath that followed out of his husband’s mouth. Sylvain tenderly took Felix’s face into his hand and pressed his tongue in his mouth as he eased the tip of his lubed finger inside him. He smiled when Felix didn’t even allow him to reply, a desperate grunt heaving his chest as he maintained contact at their mouths.

Sylvain leaned down to take Felix’s pec in his mouth, panting against him while he gently lapped at the bud. He reached far up inside him and massaged his insides, keeping his free hand around Felix’s waist with affectionate grabs of his body. The sensation of feeling him, feeling his warmth, his tightness, the breathtaking sight that was Felix Gautier opened both physically and emotionally only for _him_ was nearly all Sylvain needed. Here, he wasn’t a duke (as sexy as Sylvain thought it was to use his title in bed), and they didn’t have the responsibilities they carried outside the bedroom. Here, Felix was his husband, his soul mate without whom he would not be whole. They could be candid with one another, be vulnerable, silly; they could be exactly who they were without fear or worry.

“I love you, Felix,” he whispered against his chest, pressing a long kiss to his lips as he slid in another finger inside him. Felix buried his face in Sylvain’s neck and panted, rocking his hips down against his long fingers.

The rain had picked up outside and the sky had grown darker from storm clouds looming overhead. The small amount of light inside the canopy only made things more intimate, made Felix clutch more lovingly and desperately to Sylvain as he prepared him. He nuzzled against him in the dim light, closing his eyes and feeling intoxicated from his scent.

“S-Sylvain, I’m… _Ready_ for you—I need you, please—”

Sylvain took a deep breath and increased his pace inside his husband, nuzzling his nose into his neck and kissing him. “Not as much as I need you, my love,” he teased with a smile, sliding his hand down into his hair. He removed his fingers, breathing deeply as Felix whined in protest. Sylvain once again picked Felix up and laid him back against the nest of pillows at the head of their bed, running his non-lubed fingers down his chest.

Felix was beautiful. Every day of his life he blessed Sylvain with both a beautiful heart as well as his looks, but today he nearly glowed. He lay beneath him on the bed, but Sylvain knew nobody higher in his heart or mind as he looked down at him. His head tilted to the side lovingly as Felix leaned forward to pour oil over his cock, teeth biting lustfully down into his bottom lip while he looked up at him. He gently pulled Sylvain’s face down to kiss him before comfortably falling back onto the mountain of pillows behind him, sinking down as he spread his legs.

Sylvain rested gently on his knees above Felix, picking up his hips and holding them up as he positioned him over his erection. He couldn’t help but hungrily bend down to kiss him as he teased his entrance with the head, smiling against his lips when Felix grunted in frustration.

“Syl, _please_ ,” he breathed out, lacing their hands together and looking up at him with a furrowed brow. Sylvain’s half-lidded eyes creased as he smiled down at his husband, gasping quietly as he acquiesced and pressed himself fully inside Felix. “Ahhn—Hah, aaha—Oh, S-Sylvain—"

Felix’s back arched gracefully off the pillows as Sylvain, agonizingly slow, entered him. He felt so tight, so _full_ of the other it nearly brought a scream from his lungs. He stretched him with his girth, opening Felix up fully with his cock. Felix had to cover his face so he didn’t scream out into their chamber as he slid it down into him. The redhead saw this and lovingly pried his fingers away, smiling at him wordlessly. He never wanted him to hold back, delighting in the desperate noises that Felix made when he first entered him.

In and out Sylvain fucked him, going seemingly slower each time. Felix panted desperately as he felt each and every inch of him inside. It was nearly too much for his brain to process, feeling the entirety of his husband inside of him while his eyes bore down into his own. He could feel his body aching with anticipation when he went to pull out, relief drawing out deep groans of approval when he slid back inside him. Felix’s hands dug at his skin, knowing they physically couldn’t get any closer but defiantly trying to change that.

Sylvain stopped when Felix inhaled sharply. He reached down to gently push Felix’s hair out of his eyes, rubbing his abdomen to help him relax.

“D-don’t stop,” Felix begged, moving his ass down around him. He gasped, furrowing his brow and shutting his eyes tightly.

“Don’t rush, baby,” Sylvain whispered, easing out slowly despite Felix’s whines of protest. He poured a generous amount of oil on his cock and rubbed more on Felix’s entrance, pressing it inside and further prepping him.

Despite the burn, despite the need to _relax_ , Felix stubbornly rocked his hips down against his fingers and shuddered at the pleasure that ran through him. Sylvain chuckled at the huff that poured out of his husband’s mouth, bending down to distract him with more kisses as he positioned himself over his hole again.

“Relax, Fe,” he whispered, panting slightly as he pumped his cock before pressing in. He could feel his own legs turning to jelly at how tight Felix was, and the sultry noises that heaved the younger man’s chest made Sylvain honest to goddess blush. He went slow, having to gently pin Felix’s hands down above his head when he reached up to pull the redhead’s hips closer to him. His entire body shook when the head of his erection pressed past that first ring of muscle, unable to keep in a near cry of Felix’s name.

“You _moaning_ like that d-doesn’t make me too keen to r-relax,” Felix grunted, yet Sylvain felt him melt against his cock. He smiled when Felix took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“You know I’m no good at taking my own advice, baby,” he replied with a soft laugh, stopping halfway inside Felix to pant pathetically into the air around them. “F-fuck, you feel so _good_ …”

Felix’s heart thudded at Sylvain’s words, feeling sheepish for rushing him. He let himself fall down into the nest of pillows, gazing lovingly up at the other as he rubbed his abdomen while pressing inside him. When he was able to gently fuck him a few times without any discomfort from the Duke, he slowly bent down and kissed him with a smile.

“That’s it, my love.”

Sylvain started a steady rhythm, moving his hips slowly against Felix. The other didn’t even have time to reach down to touch himself, moaning when Sylvain’s hand took hold of him and pumped him. He was taking his time sinking down into the other, making both their hearts pound forcefully against their chests.

“Look at me, Felix,” Sylvain muttered lovingly, using his words to guide him in the low light as he held on to his hip and rubbed his erection. His thumb grazed over his slit as their eyes met, making his chest rattle with a strained moan. “You’re so beautiful, my love. I want to make you feel so good, want to make you say my name like a prayer.”

“Y-you are, ‘Vain,” Felix whimpered. He gently rocked down against him, clutching his husband’s hand like his life depended on it. “N-nice and slow,” he whispered, wrapping his legs around Sylvain’s waist and hooking them at his lower back.

Sylvain would only thrust after long moments spent kissing Felix, gasping into his mouth each time the other clenched around his cock. Felix would hold onto him as he reapplied the oil, would moan out his name softly as the redhead pulled out so just the head was inside him. They held each other tightly, Sylvain’s fingers moving along the other’s torso as he moved inside him. Felix let out quick, soft pants against the other’s neck, gripping around it with his arms achingly.

“I’m so glad I have you to myself, Fe,” Sylvain confessed, nuzzling against Felix’s cheek and pecking it. He rose up off his chest and held onto his hips, licking his lips as he continued to slowly fuck down into him. “I just… want to see you. See you like this, in a world all our own…”

“I can’t wait,” Felix breathed out, reaching his arms above his head and stretching in pleasure, “Until we’re home. Our home.”

“Soon, baby,” Sylvain assured him, taking his hands and increasing his thrust ever so slightly. His eyes stayed on Felix as the other moved his ass against him, feeling a familiar sensation building up in his abdomen. “Fuck, Fe—you’re just so—” He couldn’t stay away from embracing him for long. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Felix’s torso, closing his eyes and nuzzling against his face. There was so much he wanted to say, long-winded conversations he knew it wasn’t the time or place for. His talking would only drown out the beautiful noises coming from Felix, those soft moans of absolute bliss as he gently fucked him. “Say my name, baby,” he begged, cupping the other’s face with a agonizing kiss to his cheek.

Felix was so close to orgasm he could taste it, knowing the release was going to hit him like a boulder from how gentle Sylvain was being with him. He so desperately wanted to last longer, but the meaningful thrusts into him, his husband’s beautiful, soft voice begging him for him to indulge him… it was all hurtling him towards the edge.

Another thunderclap outside made Sylvain’s breath hitch in his throat, clutching Felix tighter and forcing a small whimper out of his mouth against Felix’s neck.

“Shh, my love, I’m here,” Felix whispered comfortingly, guiding Sylvain to look at him. “I love you, Sylvain.”

“Love you too, Fe,” the redhead smiled, closing his eyes as he gasped in pleasure. “Keep saying it…”

Felix repeated the other’s name in whispers, some teetering on moans and screams of pleasure. He trembled beneath the other, it becoming more and more difficult for his brain to process whether or not he should be thrusting up into Sylvain’s hand or moving his ass over his cock. Sylvain was moaning as though he were pounding down into him mercilessly, yet his thrusts had barely increased and were still so gentle and loving. They held each other so closely and achingly, it was a wonder to both of them they’d lasted this long.

“Fe… I’m going to…”

“F-fuck Syl—I want to feel you; cum i-inside—”

Sylvain sat back up on his knees and looking softly down at Felix, taking hold of his knees. Felix nodded at him with a half-lidded smile, eyes fluttering closed as he slid in and out of him quickly. Still soft, still gentle, but the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Sylvain’s desperate, deep grunts of pleasure as he neared release were all Felix needed.

The irresistible sensation of his cock fucking him made Felix see stars. He was nearly a perfect arch over the sheets, nails on his fingers surely digging into his husband’s palms. His breath could not be caught in his chest, aching from the rapid stream of his lungs attempting to catch up with his mouth. The Duke managed to open his eyes and look at Sylvain, his Sylvain, his husband, while he made love to him. His honey gaze made him feel as though they were the only two people in the universe, nothing able to come between them and disturb this moment of pure affection.

As a lustful growl ripped from the other’s chest, Felix threw his head back against the bed and felt as though he were floating away. The orgasmic wave that began at his cock seemed to glide up his body in slow motion, utterly blissed out as he held onto Sylvain like an anchor.

“Sy-Syl _vain_ —goddess, f-fuck—I’m cumming, fuck me, fuck me--!” He whimpered as he came on his stomach, the warmth of his release making his back arch off the soft pillows. He looked up at the other, whose eyes were shut tightly as he held on for as long as he could. “Vain, cum for me,” he begged, entire body shaking as his body stayed aflame from his thrusts.

Sylvain let loose as Felix came on his stomach, gripping his hips nearly to the point of bruising. He growled in anticipation as he quickened his thrusts, it now his turn to whisper his husband’s name achingly. When Felix’s hands gently joined over his, his eyes tore open as he too finished, feeling as though he’d been hit by a meteor as he unloaded into him. Felix was his alone to fuck like this, his body his to worship and pleasure. Fuck the kingdom, fuck their responsibilities; if Felix wanted to quit it all Sylvain would be by this man’s side without a shadow of a doubt. He poured every ounce of his love and affection for the other man into his thrusts, skin ablaze with pleasure. This was their moment, their love, and nothing else mattered.

Felix’s eyes were like starlight in the dim of their canopy bed, glistening with emotion from their lovemaking that made Sylvain want to scream. He shoved himself down so he could kiss the other, panting pathetically against him. Thunder boomed outside, their window being illuminated by a gigantic bolt of lightning soon after. Sylvain wrapped his arms entirely around Felix and clung to him in his last few thrusts.

Felix held him protectively, pressing kisses to his forehead as they came down from their orgasms. A full-fledged storm had begun outside, rain beating heavily down upon the window. Sylvain slid out of his husband and nearly curled up on his chest, nuzzling his head against him to block out the noise. When he tried to stand up so they could clean off, Felix shook his head and only pulled him closer.

“Stay just a little while longer…”

Sylvain looked up at him with every ounce of love and devotion a person could hope to muster. “I’ll stay here forever.”

Felix flushed and grunted, opening his arms bashfully for Sylvain to join him on the pillows. His face softened when Sylvain was once again beside him despite knowing they would indeed have to clean up sooner rather than later. The more he clenched his ass, the quicker he got frustrated and sighed.

“Okay… I suppose we _should_ clean up,” he muttered, moving to slide off his side of the bed. Sylvain smiled and scooped him up into his arms. “You don’t need to carry me…”

“I wanna.”

Felix rolled his eyes but happily allowed Sylvain to carry him into the washroom. As they unwound in the tub, he put his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“Each time we… do _that_ in his palace I feel like I’ve committed a grave sin,” he grumbled, sitting on his husband’s lap and continuing to lather his red hair with shampoo. “Like the goddess is going to strike me down.”

Sylvain was too happy, in love, and fucked out to tease him. He set down the bar of soap he was using to wash his back and simply pulled him into his arms, planting lazy kisses across his shoulders. There were cheesy one-liners he could say about gratefully letting the goddess take him if it was a sin to love Felix, was a sin to fuck like animals while on official business in the capitol.

But all that could wait until after he fucked him in the gardens on the next sunny day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow lois and i on twitter! @lv2nt and @setethstiddies~


End file.
